In the sector relating to the construction of temporary or permanent buildings having a light structure, reinforced concrete foundations are produced in the prior art to which the elevated parts of buildings are normally constrained by means of the use of angle or flat brackets and of the so-called “hold-downs”.
There is a known difficulty, in particular in the case of elevated pre-fabricated structures, in producing concrete foundations with the required planimetric and altimetric laying precision. The greater the extension of the panels or walls constituting the elevated structure the greater said difficulty. The hold-downs and the brackets normally used in wooden constructions, respectively constrain the vertical and horizontal movements of the elevated structure with respect to the foundation, but do not allow any adjustment of the height and of the inclination with respect to the vertical direction of the wall, during the installation steps. Consequently, the required installation precision is only achievable with lengthy timeframes and high costs. The fact that the light elevated structure rests directly on the foundation also determines a plurality of energy-related drawbacks, such as heat losses and rising damp. This latter problem is particularly felt in the case of wooden buildings as the rising damp determines a quicker degradation of the elevated structure. To partially overcome this problem, a base wooden beam of wood base is produced in the prior art, with harder and more durable or suitably treated wood, interposed between the foundation and the building walls. Even this latter solution is not however optimal as a wooden base structure, the beam, is in any case placed in direct contact with the cement structure. A further drawback of the solution with wooden beam is determined in that the latter is subject to crushing by orthogonal compression to the fibres by effect of the weight of the elevated structure bearing thereon.